The present invention relates to a bumper shock absorbing structure for attaching a resin-made shock absorbing member to a bumper beam of a vehicle body.
As to shock absorbing member attaching structures for attaching a resin-made shock absorbing structure to a bumper beam of a vehicle body, there exists a shock absorbing member attaching structure for attaching a shock absorbing member to a bumper beam with clips (for example, refer to JP-UM-A-5-80918).
As is described above, with the structure for attaching the shock absorbing member to the bumper beam with clips, attaching clips are required, and this leads to a problem that the numbers of components and attaching man-hours are increased.